Careful!
by Dymaxion Chronofile
Summary: They were familiar, yet still complete strangers. (Implied Guardianangelshipping)


Based of off an 'Imagine Your OTP' ages ago.

* * *

Going Christmas shopping with an idiot was annoying, and it was even more annoying when said idiot was Yuma Tsukumo. His friend, Rei Shingetsu, really wished he hadn't been dragged along for the ride.

They had spent countless hours hunting through store upon store for a gift. If it was just for a friend, it would have been a lot simpler - find a thing they like and pay for it. Job done. However, Yuma wanted to find the perfect gift for Kotori, and as this was their first Christmas together as a couple, he felt like the gift should have been meaningful, even more meaningful than the things he would have gotten if they were friends. This was why Yuma had brought Rei with him; in Yuma's mind, he thought he would have known what to get.

That wasn't the reality. Rei didn't know Kotori at all, nor did he care too much about her. Really, he guessed he was probably only dragged around stores because Shark would have flat-out refused to go along, or already had refused on the grounds of 'I don't care' or some other excuse. He had a feeling that the octopus-haired freak had feelings for the grass-haired girl, which was a good enough reason for Shark wanting to avoid this mushy couple stuff, but Yuma was too dense to notice any of that. Or, if he did, he pretended not to notice, but that was unlikely. The boy may have been an idiot, but he was no jerk.

"Hey, Shingetsu," Yuma groaned, holding onto his stomach "can we take a break? I'm so hungry; I'm gonna starve!"  
Overdramatic, as per usual. It made him wonder how they were still friends. "Yeah, but we shouldn't take too long, otherwise all the good stuff will be taken," Rei replied.  
"Right!" With a nod, he dashed off to find somewhere where they could have gotten something to eat, not giving Rei any warning.  
"Yuma-kun! Please wait for me!"

Alit had spent the day very peacefully with his friend, Gilag. After just having lunch, they were about to head back to their own homes; their Christmas shopping was over. It was nice to have some time to relax, which was one of the reasons he enjoyed the holidays. As a desert, Alit had bought himself a bar of chocolate to eat on the way back. He couldn't help still being hungry - after all, he was a growing boy.

He took a bite out of the bar of chocolate before speaking. "You don't have plans for New Year, right? My mom asked if—"

Out of nowhere, a young teenager with black and pink hair whizzed by him. Alit stopped to turn and look at the male, confused. Surely he would have seen him! He could have accidentally knocked him over, and it didn't help that he didn't seem to be paying attention to his surroundings. He shrugged it off. Oh well, it wasn't a big deal, no one had gotten hurt, and he was certain the boy didn't mean to.

"Yuma-kun!"

The call from behind Alit made him turn around, accidentally positioning himself right in the way of another person. Without warning, they were both knocked to the floor with a loud thump. Dammit. He rubbed one of his eyes, trying to pull himself out of the shock. When he looked above him, he could see into the concerned violet eyes of another male. He was probably the one who knocked him over, he figured. He held his hand out to Alit, reaching down.

"Do you need a hand?" he asked with an oddly warm smile. For some reason, to Alit, seeing this person smile so kindly didn't feel right. It sent a chill down his spine, which he ignored.

He grabbed the stranger's hand, and was promptly pulled back to his feet. But once he was up, neither of them let go. This was a complete stranger. So why did those violet eyes feel so familiar? Alit couldn't stop himself from staring, lost in some odd trance. Though, the oddest part was that the other seemed to be lost in this trance, as well.

Rei was certain of it. This guy was definitely familiar, yet he just didn't know who he was. He had never seen green eyes so bright, but he felt like he had a very long time ago. It wasn't just that - everything about this stranger screamed familiarity to him. He simply didn't understand why.

They had been standing there for what had felt like an eternity. It felt like long-forgotten memories attempted to re-surface, to no avail. Rei gave Alit's hand a small squeeze, before finally letting go, breaking out of the trance at last. Though it was clear Alit was still lost.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked, feigning concern. Although he was familiar, that did not mean he had to care.  
Alit nodded. "I'm okay, thanks."  
"Shingetsu, come on, I'm hungry!" they heard Yuma yell from a considerable distance.  
"Ah, I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry, I have to go now." Rei turned to Yuma's direction. "I'm coming!"

And with that, the familiar stranger was gone. It was strange; Alit had felt connected to him somehow. He watched him until he was out of view, and even then, he didn't move, frozen in place. He didn't quite know what to say. In his heart, he felt this urge to go after him, to talk to him, or at the very least get his number or _something_. Should he have gone after him? He took a step forward and remembered that he wasn't alone, and he didn't want Gilag to run after him.

With a sigh, he turned back around. He couldn't help that feeling that he had forgotten someone important. He could have been a childhood friend he had forgotten about, or an old rival, or maybe even someone he disliked so much that he had become important. He supposed he wasn't really meant to know. Placing his hands in his pocket, he started walking again, a confused Gilag following behind him.

"Gilag?" Alit started, trying to formulate the words. "I'm not the only one who thought he was familiar, right?"

From the silence he received, it seemed like Alit was alone with this.


End file.
